The BreakUp
by SASY1990
Summary: Just a cute one-shot on Ginny and Dean's break-up while on vacation. Songfic to Zee Avi's Kantoi. Just read - quite stupid!


_**OMG! HP IN KL! OMG! NO ZEE AVI SONGFICS?? **_

_**This is based on a manglish (malay-english) song called Kantoi by Zee Avi. Translations are in bold. And pretend that Seamus's nickname is Sammy, k?**_

Dear diary,

This is me. Ginny Weasley. And I'm about to tell you the story of the break-up between Dean Thomas and me. You see, we had been dating for a couple of months already, but it was going nowhere. Even yesterday, I had gotten a Muggle telephone, a new, iPhone, was it called? Anyway, it was really cool, and Dean told me to buy a phone so he could talk to me during summer time. You see, we planned a trip to a country called Malaysia in the summer, and I didn't want him to be caught cheating with a Malay girl on me. So I bought one.

Yesterday, I called him, he didn't answer. Stupid pathetic –

He said he went out for dinner with his friends. But when I called Seamus he said it wasn't true!

That was it. He avoided me long enough. So, I drove my (fake) car (I used a automatic driving charm Hermione made up… teehee!) to Damansara, a neighborhood to where he was staying, and met, who knew? Seamus! But, along the way, I heard a Malay song called 'Kantoi' and I'm going to write it down for you! Its catchy! It also fits to the description of what happened to me yesterday, after I translated it.

_Semalam__I call you, you tak_ _answer._

_You kata you keluar pergi__dinner._

_You kata you keluar dengan kawan you_

_But when I called Sammy he said it wasn't true._

**Yesterday, I called you, you didn't answer.**

**You said you went out for dinner.**

**You said you went out with your friends.**

**But when I called Sammy he said it wasn't true.**

I know right! Fits my description exactly! Anyway…

So, yeah. When I got to Damansara, I found Seamus there. I asked him where Dean went, and said there was a little football (a Muggle sport) match down the road! He said maybe Dean was there. I went down there, but when I got there, there was a football match, all right, but no Dean. I WAS LITERALLY BURSTING MAD!

And I heard the next few lines of the song!

_So I drove my car, pergi Damansara._

_Sammy kata, maybe, you tengok bola._

_Tapi bila I sampai, you, you tak ada._

_Lagi lah, I jadi gila!_

**So I drove my car to Damansara.**

**Sammy said maybe you went to see a match.**

**But when I got there, you, you weren't there.**

**I'm going mad!**

MY DESCRIPTION EXACTLY!

Anyway, so I called and called! He didn't answer for the first ring, or the second, or the third… but I finally got him to pick up! I was demanding to know where he was when he was supposed to be spending time with me!

You know what he said? He said, "Sorry, dear, I didn't hear you! My phone was on silent and I was at the gym, working out."

How the hell do you put a phone on silent? And why would anyone want to go to a – what the hell is a gym? – on a holiday? Anyway, I wasn't that dumb, and I heard a female voice in the background.

I'm just gonna tell you the rest of the lyrics in that wonderful song!

_So I called and called sampai you answer._

_You kata 'sorry sayang tadi tak dengar'._

'_My phone was on silent; I was at the gym_

_Tapi latar belakang suara perempuan lain._

**So I called and called until you answered.**

**You said, 'Sorry dear, I didn't hear.'**

'**My phone was on silent; I was at the gym.'**

**But in the background was the voice of another girl.**

That's it. I didn't believe him. He was cheating on me! How dare he? No wonder my friends didn't like him!

_Sudahlah, sayang, I, don't believe you._

_For its known that your words were never true._

_Why am I still with you? I pun tak tahu._

_No wonderlah all my friends pun tak suka you._

**That's enough, dear, I don't believe you.**

**For its known that your words were never true.**

**Why am I still with you? I also don't know.**

**No wonder all my friends don't like you.**

So I guess, that's the end. I broke up with him, the stupid jerk. It seemed, that she (whoever he was cheating with) accepted his apology because she didn't know he was already going out with me, and that was more than he deserved. But, you know what I found out?

YES, PEOPLE. SHE WAS CHEATING TOO.

With who? That girl, who definitely wasn't Malay; her hair was blond and she talked with an American accent. Anyway, that girl was cheating with…

(**Drum roll)**

Her ex-boyfriend's best friend…

_So I guess that's the end of our story. _

_Akhir kata, she accepted his apology._

_Tapi last-last kita dapat tahu she was cheating too,_

_With her ex-boyfriend's best friend…_

**So I guess that's the end of our story.**

**In the end, she accepted his apology.**

**But lastly we got to know she was cheating too,**

**With her ex-boyfriend's best friend…**

_**Tommy.**_

I know! Weird, right? But Malaysia is an extraordinary country, and I will never forget our visit here because of that little scene. I LOVE YOU, KUALA LUMPUR!

I hope you enjoyed reading that little piece by me! Check back with you soon, D!

_Love from Ginny._

_PS. KANTOI!_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that! It was fun writing! LOL

I'm gonna write more Zee Avi songs, since it seems the WHOLE doesn't have any of her songs. Starting with Bitter Heart.


End file.
